In a multitude of devices it is necessary to house electromechanical components in as small a space as possible. These devices should be operable by hand and should include a rotating element which can be rotated to a desired position with settings that can be easily recognized by the user. Furthermore, the devices should be designed so that the device requires simple and reliable operation and should include as few, compact control elements as possible.
Up to now, known apparatus have not fully satisfied these requirements.